Ashura
' Asura Ōtsutsuki' (大筒木アシュラ, Ōtsutsuki Ashura) was the youngest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and heir to histeachings. He is also the ancestor of the Senju clan, as well as the Uzumaki clan. Background As a child, Asura lived in his genius brother Indra Ōtsutsuki's shadow in every conceivable way, having displayed no natural talent himself. Because of this, Asura came to realise the value of others and their power of the many friends and allies he made before eventually awakening his own power which equalled that of Indra's. On his deathbed, Hagoromo selected Asura to carry on his dreams of peace for the world. Indra, believing that he should have been chosen, fought Asura to try and claim what he felt should have been his birthright. Both brothers went to their graves constantly fighting over the title of the successor ofNinshū, but not before leaving behind offsprings who would continue the battle for centuries to come. Indra's descendants — who would become the Uchiha clan — would continue this fight with Asura's descendants — who would become known as the Senju clan — never knowing why or how their hatred of each other came to be.2 Personality Asura believed that love was the ultimate key to peace, and loved his father greatly as well.2 Though the son of the famed Sage of the Six Paths, Asura was born with practically no talent, but because of this, he learned the value of depending on and cooperating with others. Asura adored Indra he would constantly devote himself to studying, aiming to be like his older brother.3 Through sheer hard work and determination, he was able to awaken his own power. Because he never lost sight of the value in people, he would ultimately become the successor to his father's Ninshū as Hagoromo wanted the world to adopt this way of thinking. Appearance Edit Asura had short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother, and also had stern facial features. He also wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector and at a later time, bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath all of this he wore a black full-body suit. Abilities As a child, Asura was considered to be unskilled, much unlike his genius older brother, Indra. Over the years however, through gruelling hard work and dedication, plus support from his friends, Asura came to obtain might rivaling his brother's and proving himself a late bloomer. He also awakened his own inherit power, his father's "body": life force, stamina, and physical energy. This granted him a greater longevity and strong vitality, as well as massive chakra reserves. He also became a capable leader, obtaining countless loyal followers. It was because of Asura's philosophy that caused his father to bless him with his powerand grant him succession of Ninshū. In battle, Asura was seen encased in a three-headed, six-armed avatar wielding several dark-coloured spheres. This avatar was capable of going head to head with Indra's Complete Body — Susanoo.4 He was also seen wielding a shakujō, as well as a sword on different occasions. Legacy Hagoromo noted that Asura's chakra remained even after his body was destroyed, and it was reincarnated in various individuals throughout history who all inherited his will as well as the chakra and powers his body once held. His prior reincarnation being Hashirama Senju. WhenMadara Uchiha, the reincarnation of Indra of Hashirama's time, his power hungry way has led him to forcefully obtain Hashirama's DNA and implant it into his own body, thus, a portion of Asura's chakra, and the two have resulted in Madara awakening the Rinnegan. When Hashirama and Madara died, the transmigration circle resumed, andNaruto Uzumaki became the current inheritor of Asura's will. Asura's ideals also allowed his father to realise a new possibility for the world, and with this he used the Creation of All Things to separate theTen-Tails' chakra into nine tailed beasts, gave each of them names, in the hopes that when the time came, they would to be reunited as a single entity, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. The beasts would come to believe this individual to be Naruto centuries later. According to Black Zetsu, the reincarnations of Indra and Asura are almost always in conflict with each other and rarely work together. Naruto and Sasuke are one of the exceptions, assuming other exceptions have existed throughout the centuries.